


Ancient Rite

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, M/M, Occult, Pitch Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Three bored friends decide to perform an ancient ritual. None of them expected it to work, or could have guessed the purpose. Occult AU. Pitch x Pearl.





	Ancient Rite

They were just a handful of friends, messing around. They didn’t actually expect it to work. It had all been Sam Manson’s idea, of course. But Tucker and Danny went along with it. To Tucker, it was just some weird slumber-party thing to do, a teenage game. Danny wanted to impress Sam.

The three of them drew the circle on the floor of Danny’s basement. They had gathered the tools, lit the herbs. Said those words, ancient words that none of them truly understood, even though Sam had claimed to. Danny had a part that he had read first.

Sam began to speak her part. Tucker had been in charge of the background chanting.The flames of the candles began to flicker. Sam may have been into wearing black and reading mythology, but even she was freaked out when the temperature sharply dropped. Her purple coated lips stopped moving.

The words in that strange tongue rolled naturally out of his mouth. Was he still trying to impress his crush? Was some dark power in control? All any of them knew was that Danny Fenton had continued what Sam could not. The words were in an old language he could barely pronounce when he had read his part of the ritual. Somehow, in the pitch darkness, Danny enunciated every syllable with the ease of a linguistics expert.

The air stilled, filled with a static charge. One by one, the candles lit themselves with emerald flames.In the center of the circle, in the middle of two terrified and one obscenely calm friends, a mist rolled in. The fog was thin at first, like smoke, before rolling and gathering and thickening. Opalescent tendrils snaked and wove their way into the black haired boy’s nasal cavities and throat, forcing their way down his throat, into his body. Sam was frozen to the spot in horror. Tucker had gathered his knees to his chest, and was rocking slowly. Danny, on the other hand, was perfectly calm. The look on his face was one of tranquility, ecstasy even. The pearly white substance poured itself back out into the dimly lit basement, flowing out of the boy’s facial orifices. Smoke curled slowly out of his nostrils,leaked from the corners of his now emerald colored eyes, which had the same unearthly glow as the candle flames. Danny’s back twisted and arched, the sound that was ripped from his throat as the remaining mist rushed out of it resembled one of intense pleasure. 

The cloud began to bind and twist, forming an almost corporeal shape. Before the trio, a translucent figure hung in air. The creature, this phantom, this hell-spawn, looked very familiar. He had the same build as Danny, the frame and height, the same upturned nose and rounded cheeks. His bright open eyes were green, whereas Danny’s had returned to their natural blue. The phantom’s skin was darker, and had a bio-luminescent quality. His tousled hair was the same iridescent white as the smoke that had entered involuntarily. 

Danny looked at the creature that resembled some bizarro version of himself with wide eyes. The hold had been broken, his emotion where his own, yet he did not feel fear. Curiosity, perhaps. And wonder. The creature spoke, in a voice that resembled Danny’s but wasn’t.

“I see some inexperienced youths have performed the Bride of Phantom Rite." Those eyes flicked from Danny to Sam, then back. "Traditionally, it is a man who provides me with a physical form, and a maiden who pledges her soul and body, but this,” the phantom gestured toward Danny, “this could work, too.”


End file.
